harry potter reads Shadowed Malice
by devilcrossgodkiller
Summary: Harry potter reading Shadowed Malice i am not that good at this
1. Chapter 1

AN:** tihs is harry thinking of the story that he is reading**

AN: **I** **am**** bad at this so sorr**y

"**Harry potter got teleported to a black room in space a book in the middle of the room he looks at the title of the book it says ****Shadowed Malice** he reads it starting from chapter 8 this is my life he thinks i better read it"Harry sat in his room, tracing his hand on a thick leather bound cover of a book. The carved wording caused his fingers to trace it once more, feeling the ridges in the old materiel.

Lutain lounged on a flat rock a house elf had brought a few days ago. The rock was set in the window sill to draw heat during the day, a nice spot for Lutain to lounge on when he was board.

A small knock came from the main door, loud enough for Harry to hear. He rolled off of the chair and walked to his door, opening it and glancing down over the edge to see who the visitor was inside the common room area.

Bellatrix stood there, two more men were at her side. The one on her right was large, thick with muscle and a slight blank look to his eyes. But that was nothing, he still had the aura of power and skill.

The other was thin, he still had muscle but shaggy black hair hid his glaring eyes from all.

"Hello Harry!" Bellatrix laughed skipping around the room, the two men looked uncomfortable with her open display of ease. Harry blinked slowly from the top of the stairs, looking down over the ledge at the common room.

"Bellatrix." He nodded back, letting his voice un responsive much to the two men's shock.

"He's at least eight! No kid should sound like that!" The thinner one hissed to the thicker one who wore an identical face of disbelief.

"Hope you don't mind, but I brought my husband and brother-in-law with me!" She said in a little sing-song voice, plopping down on one of the green couches. Harry looked away from her and too the two men.

"Ah, Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange I presume? I've heard much about you." Harry nodded, spinning and starting down the steps in no hurry. The silver lined cloak swirled slightly as he walked out, faintly aware of Lutain coming down behind him. The thick man, Rodolphus, nodded slightly, still confused on why they were here.

"Yep, that's them. The Dark Lord sent a raid on Diagon Ally now, so we can easily get you a wand while this is going on."

The two men finally understood why they were here and nodded, disappearing with a loud 'snap'. Bellatrix grabbed Harry's arm and disappeared with a strange 'pop!'

The Ally was madness. People screaming and dropping from strange curses as they brutally collided together.

"All right, the wand shop is the dirty one right there." Bellatrix hissed, sending a curse of her own and vanishing in the fighting madness.

_"Let us go Master!"_ Lutain hissed already working his way through the battle.

Harry nodded and gasped, nearly being hit by a mustard yellow hex. Dropping down onto his knees he started out towards the shop, crawling through the thick black smoke. Finally after fast crawling, an old rotting door came into view. With no time to spare, Harry threw it open and rolled inside after his friend.

The dirt crusted window blocked out most of the light, a dime lamp offered some shelter but not enough. It was amazing how much of the brutal world was blocked out by the thin sheet of wood and glass. Definitely silencing wards around the place.

"Ollivander." Harry stated, looking down the dusty aisles, knowing that the man he had heard so much about was here someplace.

"Ah, there you are." Harry muttered, looking at a crumpled figure in one of the corners. He slowly raised his head, looking at Harry with dull glistening silver eyes. At once they sparkled like a star and dimmed once more.

"Strange. Strange." He murmured, getting to his feet as he realized that he had been 'found'. Harry already knew that this man was 'insane' as what many Death Eaters had recently told him and how Sirius had and argument for over an hour when he was three, about the clumsy wand maker.

Yes, Harry knew this man very well.

"I assume you came for a wand? Tricky child, coming in the midst's of an attack just to keep out of the Ministry's eye. You are special child, are you not?" Ollivander asked a mad glint to his eye. A small hiss from Lutaian caused him to continue on as he grabbed a number of wand boxes off the shelf, handing them eagerly to Harry, whose core dejected them all.

"11 inches, spruce with Dragon Heartstring." He muttered passing down the wand, and snatching it away even faster. This had been going on for about fifteen minutes, the raid would be over soon, Harry needed a wand, fast.

Ollivander muttered to himself once again, looking through the long thin wand boxes on the lopsided shelf. But Harry's eye was on a single box, set out and sitting on a table top next to a book recording all wands for all people. The box was old, but probably the newest one inside the store. It was set perfectly, waiting for someone.

"What is in that box?" Harry asked, pointing to it, Ollivander spun, eyes wide as he looked at the box, then at Harry himself.

"…I wonder." He mused, setting down the cherry wand he had in his left hand. He stumbled over to the box, grabbing it quickly, yet with perfect care, retracted the dark wood. He held it out to Harry, handle first, and watched with interested silver eyes.

Harry gently took it in his grip, holding the handle carefully, and gasping slightly at the sudden cool but addicting chill that ran through it and up into his arm. From the dark brown tip, a thin white silver substance coiled out, rearing and forming into a miniature copy of Lutain.

The chilling feeling slowly left as the mist 'Lutain' trailed off like smoke into the air, Harry looked at the dark brown wand in slight awe, running his hand down the polished shaft.

"The wand has chosen." Ollivander whispered, looking at the wand with a slight smile, almost sad to see it go. Harry's head snapped up, wondering why this wand was so…different.

"Why was this set aside, Ollivander?" Harry asked slightly coldly, but the unmistaken urge for knowledge poked through slightly. Ollivander smiled hauntingly, all-knowingly.

"Because that wand, child, has an owner already. It had been set aside for Mr. Skylar Potter, three years in the future." He whispered, misty eyes watching Harry's face for any reaction.

Harry's fist clenched, holding the wand tightly, and imagining it in the meaty fist's of Skylar, his…brother.

"This wand was set aside for Skylar?" Harry asked for him to confirm, not looking at Ollivander at all. Ollivander smiled, gently lowering the wand pointing directly at him from Harry's grasps.

"No," Ollivander corrected, causing Harry's head to snap up to meet his eyes.

"That wand is the twin of the Dark Lords, Holly instead of Yew, but the exact same core, from the exact same source."

Ollivander murmured, causing Harry's blood to chill.

His wand? The brother, no, the…twin of the Dark Lords? The one offering to keep him in?

"That wand is for the Boy-Who-Lived." Ollivander finally answered, a small smile curling at the end of his mouth.

"Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Potter?"

Harry said nothing, but caught the small black cloak that was suddenly thrown at him.

"The raid is almost over, I assume you should go and make yourself scarce. If anybody asks, you were never here."

For a small moment, Harry smiled. For the first time in a few years, he had actually smiled. Taking the cloak and slipping it over his head, hiding his face from view; he quickly slid out of the old dingy shop.

Ollivander was correct to say that the raid was almost over. The Death Eaters were being forced back as men and women in bright scarlet and gold robes appeared. Twirling light blue and red curses, the scarlet clad people fired at them, knocking Death Eaters down for their companions to grab. With snaps and Pop's, Death Eaters left as Rabastan and Rodolphus yelled at them too. Bellatrix was too busy dueling three of the scarlet clad people to offer any help.

Finally, Harry saw his chance.

Rabastan signaled quickly for Harry to run over, and he did. Using the speed he had gained being chased by others, he darted. Just as he was almost there, another man in scarlet pounced, sending red curses at Rabastan. His eyes widened and he expertly jumped into the fight, sending worried glances at Harry, who skidded to back away from the duel.

_"Master!"_ Lutain hissed as he had split from Harry inside the wand shop. Harry spun and was quick to notice why.

A man in the gold and scarlet robes sent up a shield, protecting Harry from a curse that was thrown at him from an red and gold member, aiming for a Death Eater.

Harry panted, gaining his breath and taking a step away from the shaggy black haired man.

"Relax kid! We're here to help!" The man barked back, successfully blasting a Death Eater with a red spell.

_'So that's it_' Harry thought, gaining his breath quickly, _'he thinks I'm a kid from Diagon Ally!'_

The man sent the shield again and Harry looked around desperately for his companion. And with his relief, Lutain was spotted among the fallen bodies, hurriedly coming closer.

"Prongs! Cover me! I got a kid here!" The man barked at another red clothed man, and with a cold heart, Harry recognized him at once.

There was no way Harry could forget the messy black hair, or the wire rimmed glasses, or the arrogant aura he had. This was James Potter, Harry's cause of his horrible childhood.

"No!" Harry shouted, kicking suddenly as the shaggy haired man tried to pick him up. He grunted as Harry's foot connected with his groin, breaking his concentration in a shield, blocking a cutting hex.

Harry dropped as the hex hit the man in his side, the man shouted in pain and Harry bolted once again, scooping up Lutain as he bit an unlucky chubby man.

_"Come Lutain! We need to get out of here!"_

_"The mad she-human is looking for you, Master."_

Harry jumped over a twitching man, swallowing his disgust as he spotted the man's eyes and nose a little ways off.

Bellatrix indeed was looking for Harry, her mad eyes were filled with panic as she looked around the blood, and curse filled air. She knew better than to shout out his name, and to her relief, he was spotted not that far away, running towards her.

Bellatrix suddenly screamed in pain as a burning spell shot across her arm, causing her to drop her wand and clutch her arm. Harry gasped and continued running, even when a blonde haired man grabbed her from behind, twisting her arm.

Apparently the man also had lost his wand, but was muggle-born and knew fighting from a child; Bellatrix was helpless against his muggle fighting style.

Harry skidded to a halt just a few feet away, watching the fight with huge eyes. Bellatrix gurgled her throat as she was trapped in a choke hold, growing slightly blue.

"No…" Harry whispered breathlessly, staring at the oblivious blonde man. A burning fire, the one that hit Bellatrix, burned near Harry, but still he felt cold. Painfully cold, like he was dying, he could imagine his lips turning blue, and ice caressing his arms.

He wanted a parental figure, one who actually cared. One that filled the empty void with something, and that someone just happened to be Bellatrix, for now that was.

Harry wanted to feel warmth.

The fire that was suddenly dying randomly blazed like an inferno, but not in its original spot.

No, the blonde haired man screamed in agony as his body lit up with orange fire, a shade lighter than his cloak. He threw Bellatrix aside, desperately trying to pat out the flames, but under the orange coat, his skin turned black and charred, melting and dropping off his body in muck of red blood and black flesh.

Bellarix rolled away, grasping her wand and pointing it to attack the auror, only to drop it in shock as she spotted the man.

"Sirius!" The man screamed towards the scraggly haired man who had grabbed Harry earlier. His tone was to quiet, and he knew that, he then coughed, clearing his throat to shout louder.

_'Quiet... You need to be quiet! Stop speaking...Just stop breathing... Just lie still and give in... Don't speak, and don't talk._' Harry chanted as he had normally done in the orphanage. He strained his magic, pushing it to go with his desire.

The man coughed suddenly as blood pooled in his throat, a loud 'snap' and his jaw cracked, closing his mouth and forcing him to die, suffocating on his blood.

"Harry-"Bellatrix whispered, spinning to try and find him, only to see him staring at the soon-to-be corpse. Emerald green eyes barley viable under the thick black cloak he had on.

"Don't loo-"

"I did it." Harry cut her off, only to let her look on surprised and in some sort of admiration.

Bellatrix didn't ask any more questions as she grabbed his arm and vanished, using Apparition.

x-(X)-x

Harry sat inside his room, sitting on the one green and silver couch there, watching the fireplace with bright burning silver and black fire, giving of warmth he wanted before.

The door opened a little bit loudly, but still quiet for other doors. Harry slowly opened his eyes, gazing down at the coiled snoozing form of Lutain on his lap, basking on the heat from his body, and from the nearby blaze.

"Harry." Bellatrix asked, quiet enough for someone to miss, but Harry was always good at noticing the small things.

"The Dark Lords requests you." She added on, not wanting to meet his eyes. Harry exhaled, knowing that this was probably bad, very bad.

Harry gently moved, waking Lutain from his slumber, one silted red eye and a few words from his master in Parsletongue was enough to let him know exactly what was going on.

**"I would never go to a dark lords meeting ever and who is this lutain?"**

After a few days of nonstop wandering, he had finally found his way around the manor a little bit. He could find simple things, like the library (off limits) where all of the bathrooms were, the ball room, dining room, kitchen, and the most important, the Throne room. Where Voldemort awaited him.

Taking a left, Harry inhaled quickly, fidgeting with the silver clasp just under his chin. He slowly lowered his arm as Lutain hissed reassurance into his ear; finally, he pushed the door open silently.

The Throne was set so the door would be lower by a few feet. Harry walked in quietly, approaching with his eyes low and filled with respect.

"My Lord." He muttered, sweeping down low for a bow. It was impressive, that an eight year old had adopted the traits that easily.

"Rise." The cold but sharp tongue caused Harry to hesitate, but eventually did what he said. Harry still had his head inclined slightly, not daring to meet the man in his eyes.

"Bellatrix tells me of what happened in Diagon Ally today." He drawled on, acting not interested, but Harry knew that he was, Lutain tightened his coils as he sensed it.

"She tells me of how you easily killed an auror, but not only that, a member of Dumbledore's army."

Harry was unsure of how to respond, so he did what he thought was best.

"My apologize, My L-"

"How?"

That caused Harry to immediately stop talking and look at Voldemort in the eye. The ruby orbs held slight interest, but the rest was masked…Very well masked Harry might add.

"Excuse me, My Lord?" Harry was slightly confused, looking up but masking the emotion.

"How were you able to harm the…wizard?" Voldemort substituted for lack of better terms.

Harry was unsure of how to continue on this, but he tried his best.

"I-I wanted him to burn, and I didn't want him to speak…"

"So your magic complied and summoned fire." Voldemort finished, exhaling and leaning back in his chair.

_"He is as powerful as you first assumed, Master."_ Nagini hissed, poking her head out from behind the chair.

Voldemort nodded, looking at Harry thoughtfully.

"Tell me boy, what are your opinions on muggles?" Voldemort asked once more, stroking Nagini carefully.

"I hate them." Harry responded with no hesitation at all, it was long ago drilled into his mind.

"They are weak and selfish, they fear what they do not know, and destroy what they fear." Harry finished a strange gleam to his eye that would have caused any other to shiver in fear at the strange sight; Voldemort just seemed happier, if that was possible.

"And tell me child, who are your birth parents."

Harry stiffened, not wanting to say at all, Voldemort seemed to understand slightly though.

"I shall not hold your blood relations against you; I only wish to know who you truly are."

Harry nodded slightly and looked up, a bit frightfully if anything else.

"I- My true name if Harry James Potter-"

At this Voldemort sucked in a sharp breath but said nothing.

"And I'm the twin to bloody Skylar Potter." Harry hissed with pure anger, Voldemort himself could feel the strange prickling given off by his magical aura which repelled against his strong rage and other emotions.

Voldemort held a small frown on his face as he thought deeply about what he had just heard, and felt. Voldemort knew, he knew that he had the Boy-Who-Lived in front of him, begging him not to be taken back to the light. Harry knew this, he knew that he was the chosen one, and Voldemort would not decline him of this.

"You have a very promising future, child." Voldemort noted, causing Harry to grow confused once again.

"My…Future? My Lord?" Harry hastily recovered before forgetting to offer his respect.

"You and I are very much alike, Harry. I intend for you to lead the dark in the name of Salazar Slytherin's Heir, if you are willing."

Harry's eyes widened comically and Voldemort smirked.

"I intend for you to be my heir."

At once, Harry's head dropped, looking down at the cold stone floor.

"It would be an honor, but if that truly is the case, would that make me your son? Would that allow me to call you…Father?"

Voldemort's petting of Nagini stopped as he thought, he had not thought of that, but in all terms, he wasn't against it.

"I believe…that would be…appropriate." Voldemort cleared his throat a few times, sill sounding unsure with his choice.

Harry graced his face with a tiny smile, knowing exactly what else he wanted to say.

"May I have a new name, Father?" The name seemed foreign on Harry's tongue, not used to calling anybody that for years, it seemed...right, to call the Dark Lord that however.

"…You shall be known as…Shadow, the Dark Heir." Voldemort completed after a few moments of thinking. Harry was happy with the choice, it was a good name, and much to his embarrassment, when he was a child, he was often wishing he could name an owl (If he would ever get one) Shadow.

"Bellatrix shall teach you the fine arts of dueling and spell work; I expect only the best from you, Shadow."

And for the first time since Harry was an infant, he felt…wanted. **"what kind of a name is Shadow? I hate that name" **


	2. Chapter 2

_Exact age: 11_

Harry walked quietly down the dark alley as Shadow, a deep black cloak pulled tightly around his lithe frame. The cloak was spelled by Harry himself after a design he had once spotted. It was lined with a faded black cloth, cold and wreaking the dark horror of sadness, came from a Dementor itself.

The cloak hid his face, only showing the acid green eyes, cold and sharpened from years of living with his Father, both of them fighting for the same cause.

A vampire hissed in the corner given by a creaky dirty pub, name known as the 'ghoul's claw' for all Harry knew, a ghoul ran the thing itself.

Harry looked up as a tawny barn owl dived at him, on instinct; Harry stuck up his arm, letting the bird land easily. A single letter with a red seal on the back was tied to the owl's leg with a gold and red ribbon.

He easily recognized the script on the cover of the letter, around the manor, children on Death Eaters had been bragging about them, waving them around for all to see, even Harry. The children didn't know who he was, so a few tormented him for a while, with a small dark smile and a broken arm, the children knew not to mess with him.

_'Mr. H Potter_

_Cursed Cobblestone, Knock turn Alley_

_London, England.'_

No, this would not do at all. Cursed Cobblestone road in Knockturn was declared one of the very worst, the darkest of the dark, well that was because the Ministry never knew of the illegal black market hidden behind a few pubs.

Harry scowled at the bright green ink easily written on the cover of the letter. Thankfully, the headmaster himself never wrote the letters, no a quill was charmed to write down every single name of all the children. A tiny tracing charm was spelled on the letter, cursing every single one to relay the area in which the owl flew over. Thankfully, the charm would instantly correct a name if the letter was returned with the same trace but a different name.

How Lucius Malfoy knew this, he would never know.

Slashing his wand over the parchment, the letter seemed to boil, before shifting and melding together to form new words entirely on the parchment.

_'Mr. H Shadis_

_The Leaky Cauldron, Diagon Alley,_

_London England'_

Yes, this was much better. However, the pen itself would be confused if a letter was returned without being opened, virtually, untouched. Harry would have to write something back, or many more letters would be sent, without his name being correct that was.

_"An owl? May I eat it master? Is it a snack?"_

Harry smirked slightly at Lutain as he poked his head out of Harry's robes' sleeve. The snake had grown in the three years; he was now a length of five feet, a length that was common for magical vipers.

_"No Lutain, we need this letter to be returned to Hogwarts, or they will start to not 'trust us'"_

_"Oh, what a shame for you not to trust the old worm and his chicken."_

Harry snorted at the obvious insult Lutain sent at Dumbledore and instead transfigured a nearby rock into a quill, it wouldn't last long, but thankfully the ink would last for as long as the letter did. In his strange impossible to copy font, he easily spelled out, '_I shall be there'_ on the backside of the package. He already knew what he needed, and he already had it stored away in a large trunk, spelled to keep the paper from books from tearing if something ever happened to it.

The owl coed in a strangely disturbing tone and turned, flying away frantically, as if something was to kill it. Or maybe it was the vampire looking at it hungrily.

Spinning on his heels slightly, Harry worked his way down an alley, glaring at a skinny dog that hissed at him before running away. A tiny second hand shop curled into view, the hag that ran the place was strange, often seeing things that weren't there, but she had books no other shops did have.

The door opened and a strange rattling alerted the woman, looking up Harry spotted a row of old cat bones, ready to rattle if the door ever opened.

"Strange," Harry noted, closing the door behind him, "But effective."

The hag rounded a corner from behind the counter, her black hair clumped, leaving her scalp bald in some spots. She had yellow eyes and crooked bony hands that were coiled up like a raptor's to her chest. She hissed in glee at a new customer, hurrying wretchedly to his side.

"A wonderful child, you shouldn't walk these streets alone child, where are your parents?" She hissed, tensing her arm as if to grab something, preferably, him. Harry easily lowered his hood, looking at the hag with cold eyes.

His appearance had changed greatly over the years that his Father had adopted him. Not only a simple adoption, but a blood adoption, a ritual most Pure-Bloods did when they did not want to bare children. The ritual helped by adopting the child as the heir, and changing a few features to match the adoptee. In results, Harry's one very messy black hair had been changed slightly to gain a slight midnight blue hue, and the straightness his Father once had. His cheekbones had become more noticeable and he grew thinner and taller.

But he didn't change much, just out of the exact replica of James Potter.

Enough so the hag wouldn't be able to recognize him as the lights lost child.

"My my, a very young child, such a sweet sweet little child." She coed, gently raking her bony fingers against his cheek, but Harry didn't flinch at the obvious chill she possessed, after all, she held no body heat.

"Enough." A simple word with much power, she frowned and took a few steps back.

"I've come for something, a book." Harry clarified, gently taking a few steps and picking up a few strange looking badges, stained black by blood. Scraping away a little, Harry could tell that these were Auror badges.

"What for little Child? Sweet sweet little ch-"

"A book titled 'Slovakian Wards' You recognize it, no?"

At once, the Hag grew silent, looking at Harry with morbid fascination and horror that someone his age would require that book. Harry knew that she had the book, for a Death Eater had reported seeing it not long ago.

"It is black, bound of dragon leather. The spine is held of silver, and I believe the top right tip has a blood stain."

The Hag knew which book it was by now, she knew exactly which one.

"Why would you need such a dark, bloody book, ch-"

"Hand it over Hag."

She scowled, backing up against a shelf of black and brown pots and disfigured pans. Each reeking of a different smell, one smelled of roasted cinnamon, while the other smelled of rotten flesh.

Harry looked uninterested as he dug his hand into a bag of crimson powder labeled fire-Floo powder. Originated in the black markets of Spain, the powder would turned black when keyed into someone's blood, if any other who was not the giver tried to use the Floo, the fire would turn red when stepped in and kill the user. It was highly illegal; amazing the Ministry hadn't gotten a trace about it.

"Fetch the book." Harry ordered once again, and the Hag shrieked in laughter, showing rotten gums with missing teeth.

"What makes you command me, precious child?" She shrieked, amused by his words.

Harry smirked as a thick black rope seemed to snag its way down the pots, moving silently towards the Hag.

"Because, I think you value your life."

At once, the rope tightened, causing the Hag's breathing to stop and her skin pale as long fangs and ruby eyes drew near her very own.

_"She smells brutal, I don't wish to bit her Master, and she would contaminate my prey for weeks."_

That was Lutain's way of saying 'She'd-give-me-bad-breath.'

She stilled, before throwing her head back in laughter.

"A clever child let me fetch that book." She hissed, somehow joyous that she had been tricked. Slipping out of Lutain's coils, she scampered back behind the shelf, pulling down a dark book with obvious care. Her yellow eyes wide as she whispered cooing words and stroked the spine.

_"She is mad Master, worse than adopted egg-bearer on bloodlust"_ Lutain hissed with a disbelieving look on his scaly face. And as strange as it was to say, this woman was worse than Bellatrix on the battle field.

"Here is your book, Child. Give me the gold." She hissed, crooked hands out, almost begging. Harry wrinkled his nose in disgust before dropping five gold coins in her hand. At once, she scampered away to sit against a corner and rub the gold against her cheek.

_"Let's go Lutain, she's horrible."_

_"Yes she is, creatures like her are below the weakest worms."_

Harry chuckled his response and slipped the book into a small black bag on his side, as he exited the shop and traveled up onto the main land, a man scurried out of the main Floo Area. Harry eyed him in distaste as he quickly tried to fix the lopsided glasses and wipe the soot out of his orange hair.

The man caught sight of Harry and at once smiled, making his way over.

_"Lutain, stay out of sight, a light wizard is seeking my attention."_

_"The man reeks of this…undignified stench."_

Harry almost smirked, but he reached up and pulled up his black hood, unfixing the charms on it to cause his face to be seen.

_"I believe the smell is of Butter-Beer, I know you hate it."_

_"Only humans drink that foul liquid."_

Harry turned a sharp left, immediately stopping his conversation with Lutain. Out of the corner of his eyes, he spotted the man stutter out apologizes at all the creatures and wizards he pushed past. He was desperately trying to keep his eyes on Harry, not knowing of the young boys attempt to lose him.

_"Go to a foul-liquid place._" Harry followed Lutain's advice and jumped into the first pub he saw, walking through the back door, the owners never really cared.

The man just wouldn't let up! Through the tavern the man raced after, obviously confused on his whereabouts.

_"Master! Do you hear that?"_

At once, Harry frowned, straining his ears.

_"Hear what?"_

_"The music! The words of harmony, the beauty…take me to it! I beg of you Master!"_

Harry hesitated but with slight hesitation and a lot of begs from Lutain, he followed the directions sent from his snake. Not to mention trying to lose the red haired man.

"_It is close…_" Lutain bubbled, listening. Alas, even now Harry could hear the music; he walked around a cornerstone of an alley, watching a girl on a corner, just up from the main street.

Taking a few steps up the side, Harry rose to her height, looking at her back. She had long black hair, silky and a slight green tinge to it. Her arms were horribly pale and she weaved with graceful fingers, and sung with a strange hypnotic voice. The words weren't even of the English language but Lutain seemed craving to get closer.

"Hello child." She stopped signing and stopped weaving, turning to look at him with bright algae green eyes. She turned on her little stool, revealing a matching green dress that ended at her knees, showing pale legs that had a slight scale imprint and slightly webbed toes. Her toe nails were a glimmering pale opal color, shinning with the color of the rainbow in certain ways.

"I am Shadow, what is your name?" Something held Harry back from giving a fake name; she seemed to be a person who you could just trust. She gently untangled a spool of white silk from around her delicate nails.

"I am Carpatha, I normally get many visitors, but not many are mortal." She added, smiling slightly to show perfect teeth with sharpened canines.

"What are you?" Harry asked, tilting his head at the point when she said 'mortals' as if she wasn't one herself.

"I am half Merrow, a breed of Mermaid if you are familiar with that term." She offered, tilting her head slightly, showing off her youth. She was nineteen, young yet still ageless almost.

_"A Merrow? Such a rare breed she is._" Lutain hissed, lowering his head almost in a trance. Carpatha smiled, gently reaching out to stroke Lutain's neck.

"Am I? What is your name, handsome DiamondCross?" She asked, removing her hand much to Lutain's shock.

"You can understand him?" Harry asked, much to his surprise and slight interest. She smiled once more and ran her hand down Lutain's back.

"I am a Merrow, half creature half mortal. I can understand all creatures, big or small. Of course, I can turn my gift on and off. I know all creatures; none hold a secret to me, no matter how rare."

She whispered, looking down at Lutain once again.

_"I am Lutain; it is a pleasure to meet one of your kinds, great water-tongue."_

Lutain greeted, flicking his tongue to capture her scent. She smiled and once again stroked his neck.

"Alas, I am the last of my kind; my sisters have died off years ago. I hear that there is a colony in southern Greece, but Britain is such a wonderful place. Don't you agree Shadow and Lutain? Oh, and a bird speaks of a red haired male coming close. I would flee, flee past the dark tavern." She whispered, looking up at a small crow that fluttered past.

With some hesitation, Lutain coiled back around Harry's arm, bidding goodbye to Carpatha.

"May I hear of you again?" Harry asked, liking the Merrow girl suddenly. Carpatha smiled and looked up at the crow, which suddenly landed on her outstretched arm.

"Aye Shadow, for I know who you are. I shall send a letter to you with Cra, or with any other bird who listens to my call." She smiled, letting Cra, the crow vanish into the sky. She looked down at the street and started singing again, working on her weaving of a large sea serpent and a Gridylow.

Harry got the message and turned, jumping down onto the main level just as the red hair man burst out of a shop, blushing quickly and scanning around for help. At once he rushed over.

"Oh! Thank heavens I've found someone! Do you know where I am young man?" The man beamed, grabbing Harry on his left arm, the exact same spot where Lutain was on the opposite arm.

_"Don't move._" Harry hissed under his breath, warning Lutain who immediately stopped wiggling.

"You are in Knockturn Alley, may I ask of you to unhand me?" Harry replied back coldly, at once the red hair man released him, not realizing he was causing Harry annoyance.

"My apologize! Do you know where Diagon Alley is from here?" He asked, slightly desperate. Harry's eyes narrowed at this, this obvious display of weakness. This man was either a Gryffindor or a Hufflepuff.

Harry wordlessly pointed up the Alley where it was in fact getting slightly lighter, as he turned to walk away, the man grabbed him once again.

"Wait, what are you doing down here? You should get back to Diagon, Horrible people are down here." He exclaimed in a hushed whisper, not realizing that Harry was getting dangerously close to cursing the man.

"I have my reasons." Harry sent back coolly, letting his emerald eyes flash. The man seemed to ignore this however.

"Really kid, get back to Diagon Alley right now or I'll tell your parent's where you have b-"

"Threatening children now, Weasley? I expected…more."

Harry and 'Weasley' turned to look at a familiar face. Long blonde hair and aristocrat features. Cold grey eyes watching the filthy red-head.

"Malfoy." The red head greeted coldly, eyes narrowing slightly.

'_ah, he must be a follower of the light._' Harry concluded, sneaking his way out of Weasley's grasp.

"...I must be off…" Weasley ended turning and heading up towards the way that Harry had pointed out before.

"I must thank you, Lucius, for ridding me of that Blood Traitor." Harry commented, looking at Lucius slyly from under his hood. Oh, Lucius grew mad from being addressed by his first name by a mere child.

"How dare y-"He instantly shut up when he spotted Lutain peaking out of his right sleeve.

"Young Lord." He addressed quietly for respect, Harry nodded and drew the hood of his cloak up once again. As Harry turned to leave, he spotted a young pale boy with all of Lucius' features. He was looking at a small pawn shop with interest, mostly the strange severed Dragon skulls however.

_'Draco Malfoy, Lucius is wise to keep him away from me.'_ Harry thought, vanishing down an alley to apperate back to the manor.

x-(x)-x

Harry walked past the iron gate, simply as if the gate was gas. The two Death Eaters stationed at guards gasped and started talking breathlessly to one another.

Harry was a legend, a myth in some ways. Very few Death Eaters had ever actually seen him, the one that did were only the high ranking ones. The rumor for him was that he was a good omen, any raid or attack he went on, always ended in success, not a mission yet failed.

Harry approached the awed men and turned to the one on the left, gazing at him intently.

"Where is my Father?" Harry demanded coldly, the man grew sweat as he spotted Lutain flicking his tongue.

"I-In, the th-th-th-thr-one-e r-r-r-ro-om." He stuttered, at shock that he too couldn't speak.

Harry walked past the two silently, causing them to shiver from the Dementor cloak rubbing against their arms. Drifting down the hallways eerily, the few passerbies's sent frightened looks and shivered as they imagined the horrors that Harry could bring.

The doors to the Throne Room opened and Harry watched in slight fascination as Wormtail twitched on the floor. His Father stood above, bone white hands holding his wand carefully as once more, he casted the pain bringing spell 'Crucio' One of the worst of the worst. Harry's scar prickled as he felt his Father's rage, even with his Occlumency shields, the rage was still so strong, that he felt it slightly.

"You have failed me the last time Wormtail." His Father hissed in rage, pupils a fine slit like a cat. Wormtail twitched and squeaked as the pain curse wore off, but the after effects still were there.

"Avada K-"

"Father, I believe that Wormtail is still needed for knowledge of an Animagus." Harry put in just before the only Animagus was killed. His Father hesitated before lowering his wand much to the chubby man's relief.

"You are right, Shadow. You have yet to master the art….Be gone Wormtail." Voldemort hissed, roughly ejecting the man through the doors of the Throne Room. They closed with a loud 'thump' and in turn, everything grew silent, before Harry started to chuckle that it.

"Always for the dramatics, Father?"

"Severus has worn off on me I presume." His Father responded, all anger gone now as he too cracked a small smirk.

Harry reached into his bag and pulled out the old leather book, tossing it in the air at his Father. Voldemort wandlesssly caught it with magic and held out his hand, catching it as it zoomed there.

"You've done well Shadow….but something is not right, is something wrong?" His Father had picked up on the faint trace of conflict in Harry's eye, enough so he was concerned. Yes, the greatest Dark Lord of this time was concerned.

"I got the letter that you said would come. I've already changed my name and responded. Now all I need to do is wait and hope that the databases are changed."

Harry's Father nodded, looking down over the Throne Room. Not a hint of concern in his eye.

"Shadow, we both know that you are extremely powerful for your age, you have nothing to fear." His Father assured, not looking frightened in the least.

"I know." Harry let out a sigh and closed his eyes, lowering his hood evenly.

"You do know why you are going, am I correct?" His Father asked, ruby eyes glittering eerily.

"To spy on bloody Skylar and the old coot?" Harry offered with a snort, barley containing his rage. Voldemort smirked for a moment; he had his fair share of imaginations of brutal deaths of the old coot. Long ago, the two of them had a deal; Shadow was in charge of Skylar's death, while his Father held the death of Albus Dumbledore.

"I wouldn't put it past you if you murder Skylar in the first few hours."

"Why Father," Harry looked insulted as he looked at his Father, hand over his heart in a fake look of pain.

"I'm insulted that you would think I would do such a….Gryffindor thing!"

Voldemort snorted, rolling his eyes and looking down the throne room once more.

"Just remember Shadow-"

"If I get in anything except Slytherin, you're attacking the castle and going to burn the sorting hat?" Harry recited, asking if he got the words right. Voldemort rolled his eyes, mumbling about a 'cheeky brat'

"You shall leave tomorrow; Lucius shall take you to Diagon Alley while you wear whatever disguise you wish to mask you for your school years." Voldemort stated, causing Harry to chew on his lip slightly.

"About that…" Harry left off, not sure on how to start voicing his opinion.

"Yes?" his Father pried, raising his eyebrow slightly.

"Do I really need to have a disguise?" Harry stated, a rhetorical question and Voldemort watched with slight anger and confusion with his statement.

"I mean, the blood adoption has altered my features enough so very few can recognize me. The only ones that do know what I look like are Bellatrix, Lucius, and Wormtail." Harry added, looking up with nothing on his face. One of the best Poker Faces, rivaling skilled Occlumens.

"You do realize that this will force you into wearing a disguise most of the time here." Harry sighed, he had thought about this, but most of the time he was here, he had his hood up anyways.

"I understand that, and I do have my cloak, there is very little chance that I would have to change my features."

Harry crossed his fingers under the cloak hood, not wanting to meet his Father's eye.

"…I find that reasonable…" Voldemort's throat seemed to have something in it; it was a lie to say he agreed completely with this, he was actually frightened the old coot would see right through the disguise.

Harry smiled before bowing low to the ground.

"May I leave, Father? I have a long day of shopping tomorrow." Harry noted a slight tone of taunting.

"Get out of here brat." Voldemort smiled, sending a small smirk and a tiny stinging hex.

x-(X)-x

"Shadow! Awaken! Lucius is taking you to Diagon Alley!" Bellatrix shrieked up the stairs to his room. How she had gotten into his room? A while ago, the portrait of a Snake biting a sickly apple had been replaced. Now a large formal Welsh Green dragon, made out of Obsidian, rested ready to spring aside with the whisper of the password. Ironically, almost all Death Eaters weren't even aware that he even existed. Let alone the large dragon protected something.

"Shuddup, lemme sleep!" Harry cried down, shifting on his pillow to bury his face into the silver pillow. About twelve seconds later, the black door was blasted open and a fully clothed Bellatrix stormed in. Black dress swishing behind her, causing her over robe to bellow out similar to his own.

Harry groaned in annoyance as ice cold water doused him, ruining his pillow for several hours. Suddenly the bed shifted upright, turning vertical and ejecting him brutally onto the black carpet.

"Lucius will be in the entry in fifteen minutes, I expect you to be ready! Draco will be there as well, so don't pull anything!" She hissed and spun, walking out quickly.

Harry didn't relax until he heard the grinding noise of the stone dragon shifting back into place. Grabbing his wand, Harry fixed a few charms, cleaning his hair and ridding himself of his drenched sleep wear.

Ten minutes later, Harry walked down the hallways, wearing a pure black cloak, without the ash border of a Dementor's cloak. A small silver clasp held it together, showing dark green dragon skin pants and Acromantuala silk deep green over shirt.

_"I don't see why my form must be changed!"_

_"Lutain, you are a giant killing Diamondcross snake, the rarest to tame, you do realize that if anyone spotted you, they would connect you to me, then orders your capture._"

Harry deadpanned, Lutain still refused to see his side of the argument.

_"How about this, you choose which snake you would like to be changed into, and you stay in that form, but it can't be anything like a Runespore, I don't think you would like two more heads."_

Lutain looked down and in thought, Harry picked up the pace as he continued down the hall. The torches flared into non existence as Harry passed, a slight wind repelling charm easily bathed the area in darkness as he passed, a good way to keep him out of view if any Death Eaters passed.

_"I shall preview breeds, then when one appeals to me, that shall be my new skin._" Lutain hissed, vanishing into the black bag under Harry's cloak.

_"Very well, I shall visit a few familiar shops."_

_"Indeed you shall, Master."_

Harry turned the last corner, slowing his pace and ridding himself of the wind repelling charm, allowing the two to see him as he walked forward.

At once, Lucius caught his eyes, and with an unspoken threat, Lucius nodded slightly, allowing Harry to know that he wouldn't tell.

"Hello Mr. Malfoy, you must be Draco, a pleasure." Harry nodded, his sharp green eyes piercing as he looked at Draco up and down. He indeed was a small copy of Lucius, from the sharp features to the grey eyes, it was practically a copy.

"Who are you?" Draco asked, eyeing Harry himself, Harry held back a smirk and tried to hold his cool and collected mask.

"Shadis, Harry Shadis." Harry offered, holding out his hand for Draco to shake. A slight flicker of disgust shot across Draco's face as he didn't recognize the name, hesitantly he shook hands.

"Shadis? That's a unique name, I wasn't aware of a Shadis family."

Draco noted, acting coolly, not noticing his Father's frantic and wide eyes, begging not to get on Harry's bad side.

"Ah, we are an old English family, we moved to Romania countless centuries ago. My Father had some business left there as did my mother, I was sent here for bargaining, an honor to meet one from the old Malfoy families."

Apparently this excuse was enough to convince Draco that he was Pureblood. Thankfully Lutain and Harry were up for hours, thinking about ideas on what his cover story could be.

"Shall we go now?" Lucius asked, looking formal but still holding respect for Harry as he looked at him in the eyes. Harry nodded slightly and held out his hands, clamping them on the boy's shoulders. With a loud crack, the two vanished.

Harry bent his knees, as did Draco, to absorb the sharp impact that raced up the two's legs. The somewhat light flared up, causing the two boys to blink suddenly. Harry always apperated into alleyways so the sudden light wouldn't burn his eyes. His eyesight had been fixed in the blood adoption; he didn't want it messed up again.

"I assume that we need to go to Gringrotts?" Harry asked, with a smug look, Draco nodded, the three turned towards a large white marble building. The doors were held open by small creatures, Harry didn't give them respect, nor did he completely ignore them, he was neutral.

As they walked up to a teller, Harry eyed the open seats on the side, he already had his gold, enough of it in a tiny pouch, just next to Lutain, who was coiled up on a miny heated rock the size of a grapefruit, always warm and as light as a pillow that size.

"I have the gold needed; I shall wait over on the side." Harry muttered to Draco, who deflated slightly, but nodded none the less. Harry relaxed on the strangely comfortable seats, setting his black bag up on his lap. A flash of orange caught Harry's eye and he looked up, it was the same red-haired man from before. Weasley and a whole pack more. A woman, four boys, the man from before, and a new red haired girl. The man recognized Harry and a large smile filled his face and he bounded over, eagerly trying to reach Harry.

"Oh no." Harry muttered, sighing and straightening himself.

Just as the family changed position, there Harry saw past to another family eagerly chatting with the oldest twin boys and the woman. Bright fire red hair, messy black, and mouse brown. The Potters, the ones on Harry's Kill-list.

Skylar Potter seemed to grow even larger, gaining the appearance of a thick boned boy with all of his baby fat remaining, his watery eyes and cocky aura.

_'He's a jerk, just….like….Michel_.' Harry thought, remembering his orphanage bully. Thankfully, the only bully that ever passed away in that torture room.

The red haired man grew closer, now it was impossible to avoid him; Harry just sighed and leaned back, awaiting the cursed questions.

"Hello! You made it out of Knockturn Alley! Malfoy**"me with a malfoy**** never!"** didn't hurt ya' right?" The man was suddenly concerned, enough to make Harry almost snort.

At this, the others came over, crowding Harry quickly.

"You got into-"

"Knockturn Alley? We've-"

"Been trying to do that for-"

"Years!" The two red head twins exchanged off, both with amused smirked on their faces, as if planning something not approved of.

"Fred! George! If I ever catch you in Knockturn, you'll be de-knoming the yard for a month!" The mother of the group shrieked at the two twins who tried their best to look innocent. It was strange really, sometimes Bellatrix acted like this, but that was if he ever messed around in the manor or on a raid.

"I assume you are the Weasley's, and you…you must be the Potter's." Harry icily recognized, controlling the deep rage he felt, looking at his 'mother' and 'father'.

"Who on Earth hasn't heard of me? I'm the Boy-Who-Lived! I sent You-Know-Who back to that dirty cave of his!" Skylar boasted, puffing out his chest in arrogant pride.

_'Oh, so make a complete fool of yourself by turning yourself into arrogant idiots, insult my lovely home, and insult my Father in a foolish introduction? You're a dead child, Potter!'_ Harry's inner mind snarled. But on the outside, Harry arranged the careful mask of indifference. Skylar seemed to take the blank expression on Harry's face as an insult, and at once his face turned to a nasty shade of plum violet. **"me calling the dark lord my father what kind of book is**** this?"**

"Yes, yes Sky Honey. I'm sure this unknowing boy respects y-"

Lily Potter started in a nosily voice, rubbing her child's shoulder, she looked up sharply as she was cut off by Harry's smooth tone.

"Excuse me? I am fully aware that you are the Potters, but the lack of your intelligence does not give you the right to question mine." Harry shot back, eyes glittering coldly; he silently reached down in his sleeve, wrapping his hand around his wand. James snarled, grabbing his wand and looking down at Harry threateningly.

"How dare you! You filthy worthless ch-"

"Well well, Mr. Potter. I would expect better of you." Lucius drawled from just behind the two groups. Draco smirked at the youngest red head and Skylar. Lucius stared hard at Potter, and James knew better than to verbally assault Lucius. Lucius was high up in the Ministry, higher up then Potter, who had practically no admiration for the three.

"After all, there are too many…witnesses, to try and pull something off." Lucius drawled, glaring at James with a look of pure hatred. Harry caught the double meaning however, and nodded slightly. He gathered his bag filled with a gold pouch and Lutain, and silently walked over to Draco.

James Potter growled, closing his fingers over his wand, Harry spared a glance around, noting a few Pureblood families talking about withdrawal; thankfully, almost all of them were dark.

Finally, the two light families noticed this and took a few steps back, knowing that fighting would be their demise.

Finally, the three escaped from the store. Draco shot a few rude comments as they passed, but his Father and Harry did not reply in the slightest. Lucius excused himself, offering to get Draco's books; of course it was so Draco wouldn't know that Harry already had his books.

"Come on! I need a new owl; the manors won't be able to come to Hogwarts." Draco explained, before shoving Harry into the shop.

_"Keep your eyes open Lutain."_ Harry hissed, but that was unheard by humans by the shriek of cat's, Owls, toads, frogs, rats, ferrets, practically any creature.

"How much for that one?" Draco asked the man at the counter, pointing to a fairly large Eagle owl, staring at him with unblinking eyes, the bird trilled loudly before gliding down and jumping onto the store keepers arm.

"Seven galleons." The man sighed, waiting for the money. Draco sneered as he took the owl and got the much needed cage and treats. Only the best, Draco would get, only the best.

"_That one, Master._" Lutain hissed, causing Harry to emerge from his thoughts. Harry turned, looking at the black snake barley visible among the black bottoms of the glass cages. Inside, was a giant snake; similar to Nagini in a way, but the face was more of a curve, ending on a very pointed tip. It ended rather quickly despite its thick muscles. It was roughly three and a half feet; it was hard to tell due to it being coiled.

_"Hello, great serpent._" Harry hissed quietly, gently trailing his fingers on the glass. At once the snake lifted its head and flicked its tongue.

_"You are a speaker, I have heard long ago that a speaker was roaming the lands, I see the rumors were true."_

The hiss was male, but it was a sad little snake. Harry blinked and stroked Lutain once.

_"You are sad, yellow eyes, why are you sad?_" Harry pried, trying to see what was wrong with it.

_"I am a Gaboon Viper, an African breed, not the jungle breed the fool makes me for. I survive in heat, not the wet and cold I feel._" The snake hissed back, lowering his head sadly. Lutain rubbed his head against the tank reassuringly. Harry bit his lip, not sure on what to do.

_"What is your name, Yellow eyes?_" Lutain hissed, looking at the snake carefully. At once, the Gaboon Viper's head rose, eyes portraying his surprise.

"_A Diamondcross? Alas, my brethren knew of a Diamondcross, but a local dragon killed her, poor thing. I am known as Sangia. What is your name, great Diamondcross?"_

_"I am Lutain, my master's name is Shadow, however he is leaving on a mission and will be called 'Harry Shadis'."_

The Viper, Sangia, lowered his head in a bow, a sad one at that.

"Ah! I see you've spotted our new Python!" The store keeper exclaimed rushing over, Sangia hissed in anger.

"Correction, this is a Viper." Harry said, hiding Lutain in his sleeve. The store keeper looked as if he had been struck.

"Wha?" He asked, looking at the Snake again. Harry sighed, feeling insulted to be in an idiots presence.

"He is a Viper, a Gaboon Viper if I am correct. They live in southern Africa, desert scrub. I believe that you are killing him by putting him in the water like that." Harry replied coolly, the man looked ashamed at once.

"I-I-"

"Don't apologize to me. How much is he?" Harry replied, taking out his Galleon pouch. The man looked flustered at once.

"Just take him; I almost killed the poor guy!" He almost sobbed much to Harry's amusement.

'_such a weakling_' Harry thought, easing the lid off much to his pleasure.

_"What? What is this?_" Sangia demanded as the lid was lifted and dry air rushed in, replacing the moist. Ignoring Sangia's sudden fear, he gently grabbed him around the side, and lifted him out.

_"Shadow? You are taking me? I am honored, I cannot explain my gratitude."_ Sangia explained, gently coiling around Harry's neck.

"See? He just needed some love, now if you excuse me, I will be leaving." The flustered man nodded and hurried back into the inventory.

"Fools." He muttered, easing Sangia into the bag with Lutain, surprisingly, Sangia weighed just a little bit more than Lutain.

_"Master? Shall Sangia come home with us?"_

_"The manor is filled with serpents fleeing the cruelty of the outdoors. I'm sure one more couldn't hurt."_

At once, the bag was filled with a strange jumble of 'thank you' and 'it is an honor!'

"Harry!" Harry turned to see Draco running at him, his wand already in hand.

"I got my wand! It's a dragon heartstring!" He exclaimed, obviously grinning. The two then snorted when they saw a rather angry Skylar Potter storm out of Ollivanders, screaming the living daylights out of it.

"Wonder what happened there." Draco commented, stroking his Eagle Owl's chest.

"Probably didn't get the wand he wanted." Harry mused, knowing that was exactly why Skylar was mad.

"Huh, bet you he'll get into Hufflepuff." Draco snorted, Harry cracked a grin slightly.

"Never, Dumbledore will forcibly put the boy into Gryffindor even if he was to go into Hufflepuff." Harry commented, much to Draco's amusement.

"So, what did you get inside the Shop?" Draco asked, displaying his bird to Harry, even though he had been there when he bought it.

Harry smirked and reached into his bag, gently easing Sangia up.

_"Please don't bite, lunge, constrict, or hurt the boy or bird."_

_"Of course, Great Shadow._" Sangia hissed back, just under her breath. As Harry pulled her out, Draco palled, he took an immediate step back and Harry almost grinned.

"I thought you didn't fear snakes?"

"Only the ones that can kill me." Draco shot back, looking scared. The Eagle Owl eyes Sangia who slowly blinked, yawning slowly, and showing long deadly fangs, a lot longer than Lutain, each around one and a half inches long.

"If I find that thing in my bed, I'm killing it." Draco warned, much to Harry's amusement, however he didn't show it.

"Snake! Bet you're in filthy little Slytherin!" A bratty voice shouted, causing the two to turn. At once, Sangia felt the tension in the air and unhooked his fangs, keeping them hidden still.

"I wouldn't know, I haven't been sorted, have you?" Harry replied coldly and evenly much to Draco's surprise.

"Of course! All the Pure-blood families have been! Bet you're a know-it-all Muggle-Born!" Skylar shouted back, holding his rather short wand in his pudgy fingers.

"If I was a Mud-Blood, why in Merlin's name would the Malfoy's be escorting me?" Harry replied coolly, raising an eyebrow slightly. **"this is not me in the story i would never call anyone a mudblood**** never"**

Draco snorted quietly and watched as Skylar attempted to pick up a good insult. Apparently nothing fit, so Skylar lifted his fist threateningly.

A few young witches roughly the age of twenty gasped and observed as Skylar started to shout threats.

"Only a freak would like Snakes!" He shouted, about to punch Harry in the gut.

'_Only a freak would like Snakes!'_

_'only a freak!'_

_'Freak!'_

_'Why are you all worked up? It's just a stupid snake, no better than a giant worm.' Michel sneered, looking down at the crushed and bloody form of Grass-Tongue, his first friend._

_'Yeah! It's not right to like those things!" Another one of Michel's gang shouted, laughing at the hurt expression on Harry's face._

_'Only a freak would like snakes!" Michel taunted, before turning and kicking up dust as the three boys ran away, laughing the entire time._

Skylar's fist was coming closer, and instincts of the Orphanage kicked in. Harry sidestepped easily and stared at the meaty fist.

_'Break, break the joints…..just collapse little tired bone, just break….it will all be over if you break._' Harry responded mentally, staring at the fist.

Another second and the fist responded with a loud crack, Skylar stopped and clutched the fist to his chest, screaming his little heart out.

At once, several people rushed over, a storekeeper, a lady smelling of old prunes, even a reporter with large glasses and curly blonde hair. Countless shoppers surrounded the three, and Skylar continued to bawl, seeking attention from the crowd.

"What happened?" Woman shouted, shooting bad glances at Harry and Draco. Draco looked mad, but Harry betrayed nothing.

"Yes, do tell us what happened." The reporter smiled sickly, the fast quill already racing across the paper.

"I saw what happened!" One of the twenty year old witches shouted, glaring hard at the still screaming Skylar.

"Well that boy suddenly started shouting insults at these two boys! They didn't insult back, no this young man calmly answered the questions, and then this…this brat suddenly charged and tried to punch him! Well this young man jumped aside and the brat's hand continued flying until it hit a wall, breaking the knuckles! Now he's seeking attention and bawling his eyes out like an infant!" The twenty year old ranted, glaring daggers at Skylar.

Soon, other whispers swept through the crowd. Harry could hear witches mumbling to themselves.

"My baby is better behaved, and he's only seven months!"

"Oh, such an arrogant child! I feel bad for Hogwarts!"

"Hey, isn't that Skylar Potter?"

The Reporter hurriedly wrote down as much as she could and looked up, dragging Draco and Harry away.

"Is it true that this boy suddenly charged you two?" She asked, quill scraping across the parchment quickly.

"Well, we were calmly talking, showing off our new pets-"

"Oh? Was this boy jealous of your pets perhaps?" She asked, quill moving quickly. Harry rolled his eyes and blinked quickly.

"I don't think so, Draco got a really beautiful Owl, and I got a beautiful snake." Harry added, nudging Draco who quickly whistled above him. In a few seconds, the owl dove, landing gently on Draco's outstretched arm. Harry reached into his bag, transfiguring Lutain to look identical as Sangia. As Harry gently pulled Lutain free, he put him on his lap, smiling at the wide eyed reporter.

"That….That's a snake?" She whispered, looking at the lizard in shock. Harry mock laughed, And Draco stroked his bird.

"Actually, he's a viper. They're known for being a bigger snake. Would you like to hold him?" Harry offered, at once the woman scooted backwards.

"Erm, no thanks….I find Snakes, a little bit….slimy…" She wrinkled her nose slightly at Lutain and frowned. Harry brushed his hand over Lutain. Desert species of snakes were always dry, always shone and were able to move over strange terrain due to the sand.

"Actually, he's a desert snake, here-"Harry explained, gently taking her hand and running it across Lutain's neck. Lutain understood and turned, nuzzling her hand slightly.

The reporter froze, but then giggled slightly as Lutain tickled her fingers with his tongue.

"That's…..a really pretty snake you have…." She noted, finally seeing the beauty Lutain held. Draco nodded, understanding what she said.

"A lot of people are too afraid of snakes to see what they actually look like." Draco added, gently sending his Eagle owl away.

"I'm sorry, but we must be getting back to our parents, I hope you have a good day Mrs.-"

"Skeeter, Rita Skeeter." She winked and got up also, waving goodbye and leaving. As soon as she left, Draco rounded on Harry, crossing his arms suddenly.

"Okay, you embarrassed Skylar Potter, found yourself a deadly familiar, and got us to be favorites with a famous news reporter. You are unbelievable." He shook his head, both leaving to find Mr. Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

_Skylar Potter – Spoiled brat?_

_When going for a small stroll in Diagon Alley, I came across a strange sight, a large mob with many witches in wizards. I hurried over to see just what had happened, and there, in the middle of the ring was Skylar Potter, the famous Boy-Who-Lived! Two other small boys were near him, one easily being recognized as Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy, a high ranking wizard on the board of education. The other boy was new, slightly messy black hair with an almost bluish hue, and sharp green eyes. Now as many people called out, questioning the boys on what happened, a young witch, recognized as Georgia Fardin, a newly graduated Ravenclaw from Hogwarts, explained the tale._

_"Well that boy suddenly started shouting insults at these two young men! They didn't insult back, no this young man calmly answered the questions, and then this…this brat suddenly charged and tried to punch him! Well this young man jumped aside and the brat's hand continued flying until it hit a wall, breaking the knuckles! Now he's seeking attention and bawling his eyes out like an infant!"_

_After confirming that this story was true with many other eyewitnesses, I turn to interview the unknown boy and the young Malfoy Heir in private, what to see? Skylar Potter is still crying his eyes out on the ground, seeking attention even when the wound was not life-threatening._

_As I pulled Mr. Malfoy and, as I learned, Mr. Shadis away from the crowd, I start to interview. Apparently, the two were showing each other recent purchases from a nearby Animal market when Skylar Potter charged them. I offered a small theory that Mr. Potter could be jealous of the boy's purchases, and what happens? Well the boy's pull out the animals right then! Mr. Malfoy purchased a large Eagle Owl which landed gracefully on his arm, as I expected a bird to drop down on Mr. Harry Shadis, he reaches into his bag and pulls out a giant snake._

_Don't get me wrong, I am not afraid of snakes, but after Mr. Shadis confirmed that this snake was a Viper (a category snakes are sorted into depending on the killing properties of their venom) He gently let me pet the snake. Now in my past experiences, snakes were wet and slimy; this one was dry as a bone, due to it being a Gaboon Viper, a desert species. This snake was beautiful, and after licking my hand, I am confident it would not harm a fly._

_A little bit after, the two boys departed but not before wishing me a good evening. Now, after going over my notes, I find that there was actually no real reason why the fight was made, other than the fact that Skylar was angry. Depending on the level of insults thrown, it seems that Skylar Potter has been doing this for some time, is our very own hero, really a Spoiled Brat?_

_For more information on Gaboon Vipers and Eagle Owls, go to page 12_

_For more information on Skylar Potter, go to page 5_

_Article written by Rita Skeeter._

Harry grinned, putting down the Daily Prophet; this was definitely a good thing. Harry's Father had spotted it in a stand, after a good hour of laughing; he sent a small reply to the train, as Harry got there early.

_Harry_

_I saw what you did in Diagon; how the fool's going to hide this I don't know._

_Tell Lutain to eat some ginger, it'll help with the taste._

_Lucius got a pass from the ministry, allowing you to keep your 'Viper' at the school._

_Oh, and the bird is yours, happy birthday._

The letter didn't come with a closing, but Harry knew who it was from either way.

The bird was a large Gyrfalcon, how Harry's Father had gotten this, he would never know. She was fully mature, a strange but beautiful white with black wing tips. She also had large golden eyes that seemed to belong to an owl instead of her.

Why his 'birthday' was on September first? It was the day Bellatrix took him back, apparently the first day of his 'new life' so this was morphed into his birthday. All of the records created inside the ministry (Planted by Malfoy) said September first was his birthday, less noticeable than July 31st.

Lutain seemed to enjoy his new form, the Gaboon Viper was easy to use once he got used to it. He was currently sprawled out on the other seat, basking in the sunlight.

The Gyrfalcon, he named her Hedwig, was sitting on the back of his seat, looking out the window intently.

The compartment door slid open and a bushy haired girl with buck teeth stood there. She was next to a stuttering boy who was shaking fearfully.

"Hello there, Neville lost his toad, have you seen it?" She asked, looking at him with an aura that said 'I'm-smarter-than-you!'

"Depends." Harry blinked before looking at Lutain.

"You haven't eaten a toad have you?" Harry asked his snake which just buried his nose tighter into his coils.

"How about you Hedwig?" Hedwig responded with a loud squawk of anger at being accused of eating a toad.

"That's a Gyrfalcon." The girl said in awe, looking at the falcon.

"My name is Hermione Granger, this is Neville Longbottom, we're first years, are you?" She asked, introducing herself as if it was actually important.

'Longbottom huh? The ones who Bellatrix cursed into insanity?' Harry pondered, stretching out his feet.

"Yes I'm a first year; I don't recognize your name so you must be a Mud-Blood, Longbottom huh? At least there's one Pure-Blood."

Neville flinched and looked at the girl Hermione with a sad look. Hermione just looked confused.

"What?" She answered, but before she could say anything else, the train started to move. Neville grabbed her arm and tugged lightly. The two left, closing the door behind, and Harry smirked, pulling out a book from a small bag, magically he restored it to its normal size and attached the tiny pouch to Hedwig's leg.

Opening the book, he leaned back, reading for all he waited. About twenty minutes in, the door opened once again, apparently red head Weasley and Skylar almost missed the train, and were now searching for a compartment. The two didn't turn until the door closed, but Harry beat them to the introductions.

"Potter, Weasley." He noted, not looking up from his book. They jumped, wands drawn and pointing at him, Harry looked at the wands and lifted an eyebrow.

"You actually know a spell and can perform it properly?" He noted, looking at the wands in amusement. The Weasley blushed and lowered his wand an inch, Skylar refused.

"You embarrassed me in front of the entire crowd of Diagon Alley!"

"Nope, you did that yourself." The Weasley boy grabbed Skylar so he wouldn't lunge at him.

"Don't do it mate, he isn't worth it." The boy warned, Harry snorted and closed his book.

"On the contraire, I am probably your worst foe, How so? I have a large raptor inside this compartment eyeing the old mouse in your pocket, and a very lethal snake in the other chair eyeing you for insulting him."

The two suddenly seemed to realize just how much they were at a disadvantage.

"Not true, that worm can't understand what we're saying!" The Weasley boy shouted, pointing at Lutain.

_"The mouse in your pocket has passed out, and you smell like a weasel, is there any reason why I shouldn't bite you? No? Yes?_"

Lutain ranted in anger, Harry was slightly amused.

"You think he can't understand what I say?" Harry asked, gaining the attention of Lutain and the two boys. Skylar sneered and Weasley crossed his arms, a smug grin on his face.

"Go ahead, strangle him if you want." Harry stated, opening his book once again.

Weasley looked confused, not sure if he was talking to him or Skylar, but he did not expect the viper to lunge, wrapping his coils around Weasley's throat and bringing him to the floor screaming and thrashing.

"I'm gonna die! Get it off me! Get it off!" He cried out, thrashing once more, Skylar Potter bolted for the door, trying to get it open.

"That's enough; I'll get you a rat when we get there." Harry calmly stated, letting Lutain release and slither quickly back to his heated chair.

"Weasley?" Harry asked as they rushed to the door. A dirty glare was what he received.

"Watch what you say." Another scowl and the two were gone.

x-(X)-x

The sorting, the only thing which Harry was slightly worried about. He had heard complains about the thing, but now he understood, this thing was a mess.

"Abbott, Hannah!" Professor McGonagall shouted out, a plump girl with long gold pigtails ran up, she sat down on the stool and the hat fell clear over her eyes. It was quite a few moments until the hat cried out her name, Hufflepuff.

"Granger, Hermione!" The hat called, Harry watched with slight interest. The hat seemed to mumble something and Granger frowned, finally the hat made up its mind.

"Gryffindor!" She jumped up and ran to the cheering table.

"Potter, Skylar!" The hall grew silent except for tiny hushed whispers. Skylar strolled over, sitting on the chair comfortable. The hat fell down and the hat twitched slightly, its mouth twisted into an 'h' but that wasn't what came out.

"Gryffindor!" The hat growled out, obviously angry. Skylar jumped down, acting confident as he strolled over to the table. Taking a slight glance at the head table, Harry's eyes turned sharp at the glitter in Dumbledore's eye.

"Shadis, Harry!" It was his name. With no hesitation, Harry walked up silently to the hat, he gently sat on the stool, and the hat dropped.

_"Well well, Hello hidden Mr. Potter, I must say, I've been meaning to meet you."_

_'What do you mean?_' Harry thought back, he knew this hat could read his mind, and was wary the minute it was set on his head. If it started talking…

_"I see into the minds of all, and in the oldest of the Weasley's, they still remember you. Percy Weasley, He's a fifth year, he remembers you slightly, as does Fred and George Weasley. Ah, you are wary, a good trait to have in the unforgiving world, but fear not, Mr. Potter. I am bound by the laws of Hogwarts herself and the four founders never to spill the secrets of all children."_

_'Oh? Tell me, Sorting Hat, how is being wary a good trait?'_

_"Ironic, for a student long ago once asked me the exact same question. Interesting, isn't it, Mr. Riddle? Very sneaky on your part, loyal to your cause even though it is against what I believe in. But the Hufflepuffs would fear you, no, you would fit in Gryffindor before Hufflepuff.." _

_'Don't you dare, Sorting Hat.'_

The hat continued on, ignoring Harry's mental threat.

_"You are smart, experienced in talents others would dream of. Discovering magic at a young age puts you in Ravenclaw, but your ambition to use it overpowers it, a Slytherin trait."_

_'Ah, you have seen a mind like this before I assume? You speak with ease about this.'_

_"But of course, Mr. Riddle. Ironic, isn't it, that you hold an uncanny resemblance of traits as your father? As well as your past, present, and future."_

_'wha-'_

_"You belong in_ Slytherin!" The last word was shouted and Harry slid off of the seat, but he heard a faint whisper.

"_Speak to me again one day._" It whispered, than awaited the next student. Harry walked over and leaned against a marble pillar, preferring to stand in the shadows than eat in the view of all the others.

Harry scanned the rows of teachers, and growled lowly when he spotted a mob of red hair. Lily Potter nee Evens sat on the far left side, a slight tray was upwards, showing what each teacher taught. 'Muggle Studies' sure, have a Mud-Blood teach a position for half bloods and mud-bloods. A Slytherin third year caught Harry's line of sight and snickered.

"Professor Potter huh? That Mud-Blood couldn't even defeat a blinded squib." She snickered, getting a few grumbles of agreement. Harry blinked slowly, seeing easily that nobody truly liked the professor here. As the feast ended, the Prefects walked up, saying the password of 'Dragons eye' the children walked inside through a wall when you spoke a password to it. Thankfully the wall had a small imprint of a snake if you looked at it just right, enough so you wouldn't walk past it on accident.

The wall caved and groaned moving upright so you could pass by. The first years looked around and muttered to one another about how amazing it was. It was low and very much like a cave, with the low ceilings and slightly sloping area. Green torches lit up the place and in a few spots, the torches came out of strange creature skulls. A bulletin board stood on the one side near the exit area, leather couches with silver trimming near the left side.

"This is the Slytherin Common rooms, spread out and find your own, they are named. Normally three to a room, however a few may have two or one. Feel free to exchange rooms any time throughout the year. Rooms depend on the year, firs years are down the stairs, seconds years on ground level, third years up the stairs and so on, now go. Be back here in two hours for a brief explanation of the house of Slytherin."

The prefect described before randomly turning, leaving the first years in a panic to find their rooms in the back side of the strange underground place.

"Harry!" Draco shouted, running up to keep pace with the fast moving boy. A few other kids ran after Draco, Harry didn't pay them any mind, he had spotted them throughout the manor a few times.

"I suggest you find your rooms, for if you don't who knows what will happen." Harry noted before taking a sharp left and walking down a hallway, looking for the room with his last name printed on it.

Halting, Harry thought of a new plan, checking the halls, Harry closed his eyes and made sure it was entirely quiet.

_"Lutain? Are you nearby?"_

"_Finally you seek my call, Master. I found your room long ago, follow me._" Harry spun, looking at his snake just on his left, apparently flicking his tail in amusement at his try of finding his room.

Lutain spun, leading Harry to, surprisingly, one of the very first rooms of the left side when you walk in. Thankfully, no other name was on his door showing it was only a single person. Across the hall were two girls in their room. The rooms were completely empty, the people inside the room themselves were forced to put up wards, the few that were arrogant enough not to were the ones who paid for it I n the end, that was why there was no border between the girl and boy side.

Harry opened his room, there were two beds, his trunk was on the bottom of one. Two dressers and two side tables. That was it really.

Too bad Harry wasn't going to stand for it.

"Ligamitian." Harry recited, slashing his hand horizontally across the two twin beds. By an unknown force, they lunged at each other, fusing together to create a queen bed much like the one he had in the manor.

"Rigaterim." Harry pointed it at one of the dressers, pulling up slowly. The dresser groaned and expanded, arching upwards into a wardrobe. Finally Harry released the spell, looking over the blank walls with a frown; he would find another spell soon to change the colors. The blank white was too noticeable, not to mention eye burning.

"Exuo." With a star shape, all the things flew out of the trunk and into the appropriate spots, much to Harry's amusement. One of Harry's little 'toys' if you could call it floated unsure in the air. It was a large sphere, similar to a remember, except it flashed white when someone was lying in the room, it was normally a smoky grey, swirling restlessly on its stand.

"Go to the left side table." Harry commanded, nodding when it fell into spot on the left side table. The little lamp there was already causing the smoke to swirl eerily.

_"My rock! Where is my rock!_" Lutain hissed in sudden surprise as he slid into the trunk himself.

_"Try the left side of the wardrobe."_ Harry hissed back, watching as the wary Lutain fell for the illusion and fell clean through the left side onto his rock under the wardrobe.

_"Trickery! How dare you trick the great species!"_

_"In my defense, Nagini passed me the idea._" Lutain was silent a few minutes before jumping out in a pure rant of anger and how he would 'scrape Nagini so hard, it would take three skin sheds to rid herself of them'

_"Come on Lutain, let us go to the common room._" Harry scooped up his still slightly mad snake and strung him on his neck. The other first years were muttering to one another as they walked towards the entry way, Harry hugged the wall and stayed to the back, not liking attention.

In the front, were the two Prefects, and a few seventh years looking stern.

"Okay, listen up first years!" The male prefect demanded, causing the cave like entrance to turn silent.

"Good, this is Vaisey and I am Terence, we are your Prefects, capable of giving detention and taking points." Terence let his eyes scout out all of the kids before continuing.

"Of course, we will be taking points from other houses as we have no common ally. We are neutral with Ravenclaw, at war with Gryffindor, and the ones the Hufflepuffs are afraid of, everybody knows why, correct?" Vaisey asked her sharp brown eyes not caring if anybody had a question or didn't know.

"Because they think we're dark!" A girl shouted, raven black hair and a slightly pug like nose. Harry had spotted her around the manor, mostly around a disgusted Draco.

Terence nodded, looking at the girl. "Yes, why? Because the other houses think that we're Dark Lord Wanna-be's. Are we all? No, I'll admit, some of us are Death Eaters, but most of us are not."

'_Yes, because one of the 'not-Death-Eaters' is actually Shadow the Dark Heir'_ Harry thought to himself, looking up at the seventh years as they started to speak.

"We are Slytherin, known for our cunningness and ability to sneak out of any situation. We stick together, and never look weak to the other houses." The boy's eyes were threatening. As he looked over the first years.

"If you have any rivalries within the house, it ends once we leave the common rooms, no houses can see a weakness."

A girl added, nodding as she recited it from somewhere.

"Each of us has strength's and weaknesses. If you are the best in something, expect others to ask you for help, we may be smart with our tongue, but some may not be mentally."

A few snorts and Draco looked pointedly at two large apes like boys who blushed.

"We have witches that are skilled in healing charms, if you are ever hurt, seek one of us out, go to Madam Pomfrey if you must." A thin blonde girl spoke, looking calm and a little soft.

"And finally, we are cunning and quick. Now I won't harm you, but I must ask, how many of you smuggled things not allowed in Hogwarts?" Vaisey asked, almost laughing as more that 75% of the students raised their hands.

"Now, you must say what you brought if it can harm another in any shape or form. If it is something like a broomstick, we will cover for you if you are ever in need." Terence noted, gently pulling a little startled boy up onto the stage.

"Tell us your name and what you brought." The nurse-witch said, before sitting down with the others in chairs.

"Urm, my name is Theodore Nott, and I brought a potion that causes the user to go into a coma on contact. It's only for a few days, and was planning to use it for the Gryffindor's…."

He mumbled, blushing slightly. A few chuckles broke out and he stepped down. A girl stepped up next, Pug face.

"My name is Pansy Parkinson, and I brought a smoke raven." She stuck her nose up and stepped down, not caring about the slight muttering from a creature bought in Knockturn.

A few more illegal things for pranks, one boy brought a cursed dagger that when stabbed into the wall, created an instant ward surrounding his room and things. The boy had been told that he would need it for his room.

Finally, Draco stood up, not looking afraid In the slightest.

"My name is Draco Malfoy, and I brought an artifact, rumored to have been owned by the Dark Shadow himself." Draco added, jumping down silently.

'_Oh? I wonder what he snagged_.' Harry thought, the assembled line pushed him forward, as he was the very last one.

"My name is Harry Shadis-" At once whispers broke out, and one testing boy even shouted out.

"Do you really have that snake of yours?" People held their breath, not sure if he was kidding or not. Harry blinked slowly and looked at the boy right in his eyes.

"You think I would leave him at home? No, he's actually right…..here." Harry ended, gently untangling the great snake from around his neck. Kids at once took a step back; a few grew pale, not expecting it to be right…there.

"Great Merlin." One girl whispered, looking at him. The funny thing was that people were aware that he had a snake. Now looking at it in pure size was just crazy.

"That's…..a constrictor right?" Vaisey asked, taking a step forward, Lutain hissed slightly angered but Harry just snorted.

"No, he's a viper, native to Africa, mistake him for a constrictor, let him bite you, you're dead within a day." Harry noted, smiling slightly at her horrified face.

"Here, hold him." Harry practically tossed him at her; she caught him on impulse and paled quickly.

_"Hey, watch the scales woman! Wait, why are you shaking? You are afraid, you smell of fear. You fear that I will bite you? No, that would send me away._" Lutain hissed, not sounding angry but more amused.

"He won't hurt you, he's amused." Harry added, sticking out his arm, at once, Lutain lunged, coiling himself around Harry's arm.

_"As pleasing as that was, I want my rock_." Lutain hissed, flicking his tongue.

Harry turned, the meeting was over, that was all to it. So Harry left, walking to his room, and closing it quickly.

_"Goodnight Master."_

_"Goodnight Lutain."_ **"Me talking to that that woman of a reporter i hate this sotry but there must be a speel on this book curse you writer of this story"**


	4. Chapter 4

The following day was uneventful, a few classes teaching the basics of magic, things Harry had read about as a child, before he was orphaned. He had to act young, foolish in his choices of magic exposure. The teachers saw him as a prodigy, and this wasn't a hint of his true power.

He sat now, in the very back of the library. A few books were on his side, one open on Hemlock tree's as he worked writing his potions essay. It was written in his sharp beautiful handwriting. The long y's g's j's and many more, each bleeding slightly into one another, but clean enough to read any day. It was almost identical to his Father's when he was in Hogwarts, different than the current spidery scrawl.

A few fifth year Hufflepuffs randomly laughed loudly, they instantly quieted as the librarian rushed over and hissed for them to be silent.

Harry rolled his eyes and picked up a book on wards once again. Long ago, the Ravenclaws asked a first year why they all seemed to be obsessed with wards, when rumor spread, they all helped. So in the first few weeks of school, Ravenclaws whispered wards and books to first year Slytherins, trying to help out the best they could. After all, nobody wanted an unprotected room.

But Harry didn't see a problem in this, for he had already made his wards. They were grey in magic, the further you walked into the room, the worse pain you received, until after two feet, you would get 3rd degree burns across your flesh. Brutal, but effective.

"You're Shadis right?" Harry looked up from the ward book, he had already finished the wards, he just found some ideas for spells.

"Yes, and your name is-" Harry implied looking at the male infront of him. The boy did seem to look like a chaser for Quiditch. Normal build with a tall figure, long black hair and brown eyes.

"Zabini, Blaise Zabini." He held out his hand for Harry to shake, but Harry did nothing of that sort, instead he gently set down his book.

"I know that you need something of me. Why else would you be here?" Harry noted, gently capping his ink and setting down his quill. Blaise looked slightly startled before grinning slyly.

"Aye, I see you are a smart one in Slytherin."

"As are you to come to me, what do you need?" Harry demanded, gently packing his things.

"My wards, I wanted into your room so I sent a frog in there, the thing lasted one foot before bursting into flame, than that bloody snake of your ate the thing. I want help with my wards, make them like yours." Blaise's eyes narrowed slightly as Harry leaned back in his chair.

"You attempted to break into my room." It wasn't a question or a statement. Blaise nodded, not fearing him in the slightest.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Blaise responded, leaning back at ease in the library chair. Harry picked up his bag, skillfully sliding his wand out of harness and into his hand.

"I might say that you are a fool, but using a frog instead was rather smart of you. If it wasn't for the houselves, I would put up a ward killing all creatures except my own. I might change the wards slightly however…" Blaise hid back his fear, putting on a sneering face instead; careful to make sure none of the other houses saw.

"What do you want Shadis, money? Homework?" Blaise offered, trying to compromise with the student.

Harry laughed quietly, slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"I already have money Zabini, as I have intelligence. What do I want? I'm sure you already know."

The unspoken word drifted between the two, Blaise nodded slightly, understanding the significance of it, of _respect._

"I can't help you with that."

"I never expected you to."

"…You truly are a Slytherin." Blaise noted as Harry got to his feet.

"Cunningness and a venom tongue, one thing my familiar and I have in common."

Harry didn't look back as he left.

x-(X)-x

"Incorrect!" Professor James Potter shouted, spinning away from the stunned Pansy.

The reason why the man was here was completely different. The ministry thought that they should send in one of their auror's to take the post, so they could help the school if it was ever in attack. Right now, James was robbing Slytherin of points Gryffindor would never have earned.

"Mr. Malfoy, tell me, What is a Daywalker?" Potter barked, causing Malfoy to flinch slightly.

"A Daywalker is a breed of vampire that is impervious to sunlight." Malfoy shot back coldly, apparently it wasn't good for Potter.

"Five points from Slytherin for stating the obvious! The correct answer would have been, 'A vampire that can withstand sunlight, has four fangs, and scarlet eyes." Potter finished, turning away and not seeing Malfoy's glare.

"Mr. Shadis!" Potter barked, slowly Harry lifted his head, cold green meeting dark brown, and very carefully, he began to probe his mind.

Mr. Potter did have a little mental defense, but Harry could get past without him knowing, easy enough.

"Tell me this, do Phoenix's die?" He knew the answer, it was right there in his mind.

"Yes They can die." Harry said with a smooth tone, looking away slightly.

"Incorrect-'

"If you wanted me to delve further, your question shouldn't have been so direct." Harry replied, using his quill to write on his paper. A slight look, and James was red in the face, suddenly he chuckled lowly, ah, Harry knew what he was trying to do.

The fool was trying to get back at him from in Diagon Alley, from embarrassing his son.

"Yes, Mr. Shadis? Tell me this then, How does a Phoenix die?" Professor Potter shot back, looking on amused, a slight probing and Harry knew the answer. It was exactly the same as he had originally thought, but you could never be so sure.

"A phoenix can die in a number of ways. The most common is when the bird feels abused, or when its master dies. A Phoenix is not affected by the killing curse, and if hit, it will revert back into a hatchling. A Basilisk can also kill the creature with a single bite, however it's gaze does not affect the bird."

Harry finished and gently began writing again. It was a small leather bound book, a book soon to be filled with his spells and knowledge of things he found. So far, his ink only hit the first twenty pages.

James Potter was red, angry, trying to get Harry in trouble, but there wasn't an excuse to do so. A little bell on his desk rang, signaling the end of class. The door's opened in silence, and the Slytherins headed back to the cave-common room.

As the wall fell back in place, it was still silent, a few older students looked up with interest. It was unusual for the first years to be so quiet.

At once, they broke out in cheers that caused Harry and the older students to jump.

"Shadis got Potter! Stunned him right up on stage!" Theo grinned to the older students who grew wide eyed at the task.

"Bloody hell, how did you do that?" A third year girl whispered, looking at Harry as if he was the sun.

"Simple." Harry noted, looking at the girl right in the eye. "I just answered the question."

Things like that continued until the next day, Friday.

The only classes that even troubled Harry in the slightest was Herbology and DADA, he had an excuse for DADA, nosy teacher marking them down for the slightest of things.

With Herbology….that was a different story.

"Shadis, grab it!" Theo hissed from under his breath as he lifted a strange clawed flower that breathed fire. Harry's instincts said to 'destroy it', but he knew he would be in trouble for that. Wrinkling his nose, Harry grabbed the new pot and Theo plopped the thing down into the dirt. Looking around, a few others had finished the task, but most of the Hufflepuffs were being burned by the angry flower.

Hannah Abbott screamed as her pig-tail lit up, she dropped the flower and desperately attempted to shake it out. The pot burst when it hit the ground, causing the roots to thrash and the flower to blast more fire at any who tried to help, sending a few boots into flame.

"This why I hate Herbology." Harry muttered to Draco who snickered. Pansy eagerly nodded, trying to impress Harry in a way.

It was the same with everyone. Harry was known as lethal inside the Slytherin house. How Harry grew this reputation, you ask? Crabbe and Goyle were trying to learn how to play chess when Millicent Bulstrode walked over. She, being the snotty arrogant fool she was, insulted the two, then turned to insulting Harry as he read a book on magical creatures.

After hearing about twelve brutal comments about his blood status, brains, and love life, Millicent pulled the last straw. She started talking about his parents.

"I bet your parents don't even like you! Sent you away just so they wouldn't have to see your ugly face again!" She laughed and Harry's eyes narrowed even though he couldn't see it. Harry faced away from Millicent, but a fifth year was in a chair reading a book of hers. She looked up slightly and watched as Harry's hands tightened and the book started to smoke around the corner. Harry blinked slowly and set the book down, revealing charred edges. Millicent left soon after, not sparing another glance at the two shocked boys, and a boy burning in hidden anger.

The next day, a second year raced down the halls saying that Millicent was inside the Hospital Wing, apparently a group of third years tried to do a cutting hex, and a few missed their marks. But the one fifth year girl knew better, she saw the barley hidden satisfaction in Harry's eye as the second year explained.

The rumors spread, and one thing was confirmed, never get on Harry's bad side.

It was almost two months since the first of September, the first of the year, and yet, Harry felt as if he had not accomplished anything. Harry had found a few weakness's in Dumbledore, his ability to trust so easily, if he believed a student or teacher wouldn't do something, than they wouldn't in his eye.

It wasn't enough to report back, no, Harry was sure that a few of the Death Eaters children had sent letters with him in it.

It was the 31st of October, the Halloween night, or the night of abuse in Harry's eye. Tonight was the first night that his 'parents' forgot him, left him aside.

He loved, and hated this night.

Why? At the manor, on Halloween night, the Death Eaters were set loose, killing muggles for amusement. It was also the night that the scare factor turned on.

Harry had invented the tradition, sneak into muggle homes, and try to scare them the best. Whoever won in the amount of fear, got the chance of dueling any Death Eater. You couldn't refuse in the slightest. In his years of tradition, this contest only was held four times, the four Halloweens he had.

The first contest was won by Severus Snape, who had challenged Bellatrix much to her delight. After a thirty minute display of magic, Severus was declared the winner.

The following two Halloweens were won by Bellatrix and Lucius, both choosing to battle Harry himself. Of course, he destroyed them much to their shock.

The most recent Halloween, last Halloween, was the best. Harry had scared muggles beyond belief, enough to give a man a heart attack and actually kill him, he of course won.

And he chose to fight his Father.

Harry would have to lie by saying it was an easy, no blood battle. In the end, Harry lost, really badly, but he did manage to snatch a few spells his Father had invented, that was his goal all along anyways.

And this day was the only day that he couldn't actually compete, and Harry missed it.

He had already sent a note via Hedwig, to see who won the contest, he was sure he wouldn't get a response until a few days time.

"Shadis? Are you here?" Harry looked up from the shelf of books he had been looking in. The books here were no good, he had read them all, or they weren't worth the parchment they were written on.

"Well well, I would never have expected you Zabini to come look for me." Harry blinked slyly at the fidgeting boy.

"Yeah, well, somebody's got to do it." Blaise tried to stay strong and Harry clicked his tongue, letting his hand trail down a book spine.

"I presume we must attend the Halloween feast?" Harry noted, slipping his tiny leather book into his robe pocket, and he gently capped his ink and slid his quill into one of the boxes of 'used quills'.

Harry noted the silence Blaise had, it was good, respect was always good.

The two walked silently down the hall, Blaise sent a few looks at Harry when he thought he wasn't looking, but in the end, Harry caught them.

The Great Hall's doors were open still, a few students running in and getting to their tables. The ceiling was charmed to look like the nights sky, with a matching full moon as the one outside. Bats flew by in large swarms, curling up and back into the large pumpkin Jack-O-Lantern. Another pumpkin was slowly being dragged across the ground, but it wasn't by magic.

Harry watched the strange skeleton horses move, pulling against a harness strapped to their backs. The pumpkin slowly was dragged away to a corner where several small stands were set up, ready to be mounted by the pumpkin.

"Wow, what charms do you think they used to make that thing move?" Blaise whispered, not loud enough for the Gryffindor's to overhear though.

"They didn't use any." Harry muttered back under his breath and continued to his chair. **"me talking to nott me a**** Slytherin"**

Thestrals, of course the oaf of a gamekeeper would keep Thestrals around. It was a quick and easy way to move things around, and if they were tame, an excellent way to travel.

Harry slid into his adopted seat, nearest the back, and the 'head' if you could call it that. It was a respected spot, no Slytherin would dare sit there, or next to that spot if you valued your life.

Harry sat down, Draco on his right, and Theo on his left.

Theodore Nott had proven himself to Harry. He was tall and thin, not strong in appearance as Harry was. He was gifted in potions, able to get many of the tasks given done correct.

Not only that, but once for a 'Christmas ball' as Harry's Father had once put it, Harry had met with the boy. Theo didn't know who Harry was of course at the time.

AN:I will not be putking down harry's thinking about the story till the end of the chapter


	5. AN: READ

AN:Should I keep on During the story or just end it right here and stop it plz put your answer in the review thank you


End file.
